Count Rez
Count Rez is a character in Mini-Grand 2801 Profile Sponsor: Arc - A being of pure light, considered a holy god. Her (technically it) form is incomprehensible to most beings, generally appearing as a ball of light, constantly dripping with feathers. Biography: Count Rez (full name Reznathozaniark) was nothing but a crook in the underwater city of Infra. He also didn't have a lot of power, considering he was around his kind, the Count was swiftly imprisoned for his power hungry schemes. This wasn't the end however, he managed trick his guard into freeing him. Knowing he held little power among his kind, he headed for the surface, using a Kaisithian experimental orb known simply as 'the pearl'. Kaisithian were the only beings capable of psychic power, as such the Count quickly became a powerful individual, forming a powerful mercenary group under his name. He would continue his reign of terror in the in the surface for 6 years, eventually being employed by a dark god. Unfortunately for the Count, he was struck down by the very guard he tricked, in his dying moments, Ark whisked Count Rez away, while knowing he was an evil individual, he was a powerful entity to represent her in the upcoming â€˜game'. Description: Count Rez is a green fish, resembling a pike with extra fins. As per all Kaisithian, he has no mouth and a lure on top of its head. This â€˜lure' is in fact the Count's psychic gland, which allows him to talk and utilise his powers. The Count is in the â€˜Pearl', a clear orb full of water, the size of a fish bowl but with no visible entrances or exits. He is mounted on a â€˜puppet' body with a large cape covering it. Count Rez is a selfish individual, the power having gone to his head, he automatically thinks he is better than everyone else and is quick to demonstrate so. Very intelligent, but quick to get tempered. Items/Abilities: Psychic powers: All Kaisithian can utilise psychic powers, this includes telekinesis, telepathy, Mind control and even clairvoyance (although that takes a supreme amount of effort). Count Rez specifically is quite adept at his powers, capable of lifting the weight of a car easily. He is quick to tire though, preferring his combat in short bursts. The Pearl: What the Count is inside, this prototype vessel synchs with the mind occupying it, this means that the Count can change its density at will, it can become bouncy like a ball or as hard as rock. The Pearl is made out of a strange material which is nigh on indestructible. However it has no means of blocking psychic or magical attacks. This could mean that the Count is technically impervious, however he is very fragile, and should he slam into the inside walls of the pearl hard enough, he could easily be killed. Puppet Body: The pearl is mounted where the head of this 'puppet body' would be. It has no structural integrity in its limbs. In fact the arms and legs of this body are highly elastic rope. The hands and feet are made of a heavy iron, which the Count can fling round and use them as a weapon. Count Rez has no physical control over this body, he is merely hovering and dragging the body up into a standing position. The Count wears a huge cloak hiding the body entirely. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Magicians